deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin didn't have an easy childhood to put it simply. After being molested by his father and uncle, Eddie Gluskin was a serial killer of women. At some point he was captured by Murkoff and put into Mount Massive Asylum. He believed that his victims were still alive when shown pictures of their bodies and insisted he grew up in "Leave It To Beaver". Like the other patients, Eddie was subjected to the Morphogenic Engine with Waylon Park at the controls who he frightened after escaping security personell once. Gluskin's mind was warped even worse and he began to see men as women. Turning the Vocational Ward into his own lair, he hunted down other Variants before slicing through their groin and then hanging up their dead bodies with the heads covered or on dress bases. He has an obsession with finding the perfect bride and calls himself The Groom. Also, he has an obsession with the song "I Want A Girl". He is an expert sewer and has charts on anatomy as well as various sayings on the walls. He and Waylon eventually met again with Waylon avoiding him until he was trapoed in a locker. However, his bride escaped the saw with the help of a friendly Variant and managed to avoid him again before Eddie caught up to him one last time. This is where he shows his mental instability as he insults his "bride-to-be". Gluskin beat him brutally before attempting to hang him. Unfortunately for The Groom, Park turned the tables on him and managed to impale him on a iron spike. Battle vs. Jeff the Killer (by Pygmy Hippo 2) A figure in a white hoodie stalked through the streets silently, the only thing visible of his face was his huge grin. Jeff the Killer looked at a large house, the one he was sure his prey was in. Despite his lack of eye lids, Jeff could still see the back gate was open. His grin grew wider. "Hold still, darling." Eddie Gluskin whispered to his new bride who he had tied up on a table with a saw in the basement. She screamed at the man who was perhaps more hideous than her pursuer. "Be quiet!" Eddie punched her, breaking her nose. "We have to consummate our love." Even with blood in her eyes, she could see HIM. "Hey rash-face, that's my kill." "You dare to interrupt our honeymoon?!" "That's a honeymoon, I'd hate to see your anniversary." "Shut your fucking trap, hag!" "And they call me crazy. I've seen your handiwork upstairs and it's messed up even for my standards. However, I'll let you go if you give me her." "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Eddie lunged at Jeff with his butcher knife which Jeff blocked with his kitchen knife. "Always a fight with other killers, well, go to sleep!" Jeff hissed his response as he kicked Gluskin in the chest knocking him into the wall. The Killer stabbed forwards only to get his knife stuck in the wall as Eddie jabbed him in the groin with his knife. Jeff screamed as he was then beat up by Gluskin's fists and thrown to the other wall. "That hurt, but I wasn't going to use those anyways." Jeff chuckled to ease the pain but heard a saw starting. He barely aboided getting his head slammed into the saw blade and elbowed Gluskin hard in the side. A rib was broken and Gluskin cried out in pain before Jeff got up and ran off to the upstairs with his kitchen knife in tow. "Oh look here, something to drink!" Jeff drank the highly expensive wine before hearing Eddie run in. Jeff was done so he tossed it at Eddie, making his face even more hideous. "You should really invest in plastic surgery!" "Whore!" Gluskin angrily looked around for his opponent, not realizing he was in the bathroom upstairs. Suddenly, The Groom got hit by a towel rack. "This brings back memories." He repeatedly whacked Gluskin with it. "Why so seri-Go to sleep!" The Killer was unprepared for Eddie stabbing him in the chest. The Groom growled as he proceeded to unleash a brutal beat down on his foe, punches, kicks, and throws. He then sprayed some gas into his face. Jeff was barely consious as he was dragged to a room with five nooses. The Groom wrapped it around Jeff's neck. "I try and try, but you all run away or you're so hideously ugly-" Jeff suddenly shot back to life as broke the noose. "UGLY?!" "I've had enough of you!" "GO" Eddie stabbed with his butcher knife but Jeff easily slashed his torso first. "TO" Eddie groaned in pain as Jeff stabbed his shoulders and the butcher knife clattered to the ground. "SLEEP!" The Killer punched The Groom in the chest with such force that it stopped his heart. Chuckling, he then carved a smile and removed the eyelids from the corpse. "That was fun." Jeff put his kitchen knife away and went downstairs to get another bottle before pulling out a lighter. He threw it in and heard his prey screaming. "Well, he thought she was hot, and now she is." Jeff smiled as he drank, fading into the darkness. Winner:Jeff the Killer Expert's Opinion Jeff the Killer was far more experienced, had the overall better weapons, and was far more mentally stable. Eddie Gluskin did have the sleeping gas, and superior strength but Jeff just ran circles around him with his speed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors